Consumers constantly search for content stored locally and/or over an external network (e.g., the Internet). To search for content, users typically enter a search phrase into a field of a user interface. The search phrase may include a string of one or more keywords, and/or a question. The search query are compared with a content database to identify objects, such as excerpts, documents, images, programs, and/or descriptions containing terms from the search phrase. Thereafter, the identified objects are displayed or otherwise presented to a user. The user then determines whether any of the identified objects are suitable.
Some search engines assist users in submitting the search phrase. For example, search engines may help the user complete the search phrase by providing the ending terms for the search phrase. As an example, as the user enters “where do I” into a search field, a search engine completes the “where do I” phrase with suggestions, “where do I vote,” “where do I go from here,” “where do I go to get a passport,” or “where do I get lyrics”. The user may select one of the phrases by scrolling to one of the suggestions and then selecting one to request that the search be executed with the suggested search phrase selected by the user.